Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 8 = 4$
Answer: Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(3x + 8) - 8 = 4 - 8$ $3x = -4$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{-4}{3}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{4}{3}$